This specification relates to query planning for distributed databases.
Massive distributed databases include tables that are partitioned across multiple storage devices, in which each partition stores a subset of rows or columns of a particular table.
When a distributed database system receives a query, the system can compute a result for the query by scanning one or more partitions of a particular table. Some systems support static partition elimination, in which some partitions can be eliminated from consideration according to a value specified in the query itself.